An atypical concentration or presence of substances in body fluids or in body lumens is indicative of the biological condition of the body. For example, the presence of elevated concentrations of red blood cells in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract indicates different pathologies, depending on the location of the bleeding along the GI tract. Likewise, abnormalities in the physical conditions of the body, such as elevated temperature, may indicate a pathology. Early detection, identification and location of abnormal conditions are critical for correctly diagnosing and treating various pathologies.
Medical detection kits are usually based on in vitro testing of body fluid samples for the presence of a suspected substance. This method of detection does not easily enable the localization or identification of the origin of an abnormally occurring substance. In many instances localizing an abnormally occurring substance in a body lumen greatly contributes to the identification of a pathology, and thus contributes to the facile treatment of the identified pathology. For example, bleeding in the stomach may indicate an ulcer while bleeding in the small intestine may indicate the presence of a tumor.
The detection of bleeding in the GI tract is possible by endoscope, however this possibility is limited to the upper or lower gastrointestinal tract. Thus, bleeding in other parts of the GI tract, such as the small intestine, is not easily detected by endoscopy. Further, the commonly used diagnostic kits and methods for detecting blood in the GI tract do not enable the identification of the origin of the bleeding and further testing must be carried out to determine the type of pathology.